schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emhyr var Emreis/Biographie
Vergangenheit Umsturz und Flucht nach Cintra Emhyr wurde im Kaiserreich Nilfgaard im Süden des Kontinents geboren und war der Sohn und Erbe von Kaiser Fergus var Emreis. Als Emhyr 13 Jahre alt war, kam es innerhalb des Kaiserreichs zu einem Umsturz, der von einem nilfgaardischen Adeligen geführt wurde, der nur als Usurpator bekannt ist. Im Zuge der Machtübernahme des Usurpators wurde Emhyrs Vater gefangen genommen und gefoltert, weigerte sich aber strikt, mit den Putschisten zusammenzuarbeiten. Um Fergus zu brechen, wurde Emhyr vor den Augen seines Vaters als Druckmittel verwendet und von dem Zauberer Braathens durch einen Fluch in ein igelartiges Scheusal verwandelt. Da Fergus sich nicht brechen lies, wurde er schließlich ermordet und Emhyr, nach wie vor in seiner verwunschenen Form, wurde aus Spott in der Wildnis ausgesetzt, wo die Männer des Usurpators ihn jagen sollten. Allerdings hatte Braathens bei seinem Fluch gepfuscht, was zur Folge hatte, dass Emhyr nachts stets seine Menschengestalt zurückerhielt. Dies ermöglichte ihm, mit einigen Loyalisten – unter anderem dem Astronomen Xarthisius – in Kontakt zu treten. Xarthisius prophezeihte Emhyr, dass dieser nach Norden gehen müsse, um Heilung zu finden, was Emhyr befolgte. Er reiste nach Cintra, wo er sich als Duny, der Igel vom Erlenwald, ausgab. Zufällig fand Duny in den Wäldern von Cintra den verwundeten Roegner von Ebbing, den Ehemann von Königin Calanthe von Cintra. Roegner war bei der Jagd von seiner Gruppe getrennt und verwundet worden und wurde von "Duny" vor einigen Wildtieren gerettet. Zum Dank berief Roegner die uralte Tradition, das Gesetz der Überraschung, ein und versprach Duny damit jenes, was Roegner zu Hause gelassen hatte, aber nicht wusste. Unwissentlich verschwor Duny Roegner damit seine ungeborene Tochter Pavetta, da er Calanthe schwanger zurückgelassen hatte. Vierzehn Jahre später sorgte Duny dafür, dass er heimlich die junge Pavetta kennen lernen konnte. Trotz seiner Igelform war Pavetta von ihm nicht angewidert und freundete sich stattdessen mit ihm an. Diese Freundschaft wurde zu einer Liebesbeziehung und im Verlauf des nächsten Jahres wurde Pavetta von Duny schwanger. Zeit in Cintra Ein Jahr später ließ Pavettas Mutter, Königin Calanthe, zur Feier des fünfzehnten Geburtstags ihrer Tochter ein großes Fest in der Burg abhalten. Eingeladen waren viele potentielle adelige Ehemänner, da Calanthe einen Mann für ihre Tochter finden wollte. Im Verlauf des Abends stellten sich diverse Männer vor und machten ihren Anspruch auf Pavetta kund, doch schließlich betrat Duny, der sich als Kronprinz von Maecht ausgab, in voller Rüstung mit Helm den Raum. Auch Duny hebte Anspruch auf Pavetta an und behauptete, dass diese von Geburt an seine Vorsehung war und er gekommen war, um sie zu holen. Er offenbarte, dass Calanthes verstorbener Ehemann Roegner ihm Pavetta durch das Recht der Überraschung versprochen hatte und es kam zu einem erhitzten Disput in der Halle. Schließlich war Duny gezwungen, seinen Helm abzunehmen und seine Igelvisage zu offenbaren. Obwohl Pavetta Duny wählte und dies auch öffentlich kundtat, erboste und entgeisterte dies die anderen Festgäste und Möchtegern-Ehemänner, die daraufhin begannen, das "Monster" anzugreifen. Während des Konflikts griffen der Hexer Geralt von Riva sowie der Druide Mäussack ein, um Duny zu verteidigen, doch es war einem der Angreifer dennoch möglich, Duny zu verwunden. Dies mit anzusehen führte dazu, dass Pavetta unabsichtlich ihre magischen Quellen-Kräfte entfesselte und einen gewaltigen Sturm innerhalb der Festhalle verursachte, der die gesamte Burg einzureißen drohte. Es gelang Geralt und Mäussack allerdings, Pavetta zu beruhigen, so dass wieder Frieden einkehren konnte. Erneut konnte Duny seinen Anspruch auf Pavetta vorbringen und schließlich ließ sich Calanthe überzeugen, ihm die Hand ihrer Tochter zu versprechen. Dies hatte ungeplant zur Folge, dass Dunys Fluch aufgehoben wurde. Der überglückliche Emhyr fragte seinen Retter Geralt daraufhin, wie er es ihm verdanken konnte, woraufhin Geralt genau wie einst Emhyr selbst das Recht der Überraschung einforderte und damit Emhyrs ungeborene Tochter einforderte. In den folgenden Monaten heiratete Emhyr Pavetta und ihre Tochter, die sie Cirilla nannten, kam zur Welt. Kurz nach Ciris Geburt wurde Emhyr von dem Zauberer Vilgefortz aufgesucht, der sich als Vertrauter einer Gruppe in Nilfgaard ausgaben, die dem wahren Kaisergeschlecht treu geblieben waren und darauf aus waren, Emhyr auf seinen rechtmäßigen Thron zu setzen. Vilgefortz bot Emhyr seine Hilfe an und antwortete auf dessen skeptische Frage nach seinen Beweggründen freiheraus, dass er im Gegenzug Wohltaten, Privilegien und Macht in Nilfgaard erwartete. Vilgefortz war auch derjenige, der Emhyr von der Prophezeihung der Ithlinne offenbarte, laut der ein Kind aus dem Älteren Blut diejenige sei, die die gesamte Welt beherrschen würde. Wissend, dass Pavetta älteres Blut in sich trug, entschied Emhyr sich, nach Nilfgaard zurückzukehren und dort sein Geburtsrecht anzunehmen. Darüberhinaus plante er in dem Glauben, dass der Zweck die Mittel rechtfertigen würde, seine Tochter Ciri mitzubringen und diese später zu ehelichen. Durch eine Heirat mit Ciri wollte er das Ältere Blut in die Kaiserlinie bringen und die Prophezeihung erfüllen, so dass die Königin der Welt sich aus seiner Linie erhebt und in Nilfgaard geboren wird. Zeitgleich schmiedeten Emhyrs Verbündete in Nilfgaard Pläne für einen zweiten Staatsstreich, zu dem jedoch Emhyr in Nilfgaard benötigt wurde. Emhyr beschloss daraufhin, nach Nilfgaard zurückzukehen und Ciri mitzunehmen, wusste jedch, dass Calanthe ihm gegenüber sketisch war und ihn genau beobachten ließ. Rückkehr nach Nilfgaard und Erster Nördlicher Krieg Um Nilfgaard dennoch mit seiner Familie erreichen zu können, bat Emhyr Vilgefortz um Hilfe, der vorschlug, den Tod von "Duny", Pavetta und Ciri auf See vorzutäuschen. Zu diesem Zweck sollten Emhyr und seine Familie in See stechen und Vilgefortz plante, das Schiff in einen magischen Absauger zu ziehen und in seine Festung, dem Schloss Stygga in Ebbing zu teleportieren. Da die Besatzung nicht überleben würde, wurde eine Kammer an Bord des Schiffs magisch versiegelt, in der Emhyr gemeinsam mit Pavetta und Ciri ausharren sollte. Allerdings hatte Emhyr in seiner Planung Pavettas Gegenwehr nicht miteinberechnet. Diese erkannte im Voraus, dass Emhyr etwas plante und schmuggelte Ciri daher heimlich vor Beginn der Reise von Bord. Emhyr erkannte dies erst auf hoher See, als es bereits zu spät war. Es kam daraufhin zu einem erbitterten Streit zwischen ihm und Pavetta, in dem Emhyr sie versehentlich über Bord stieß. Der verzweifelte Emhyr wollte ihr sofort hinterherspringen um sie zu retten, doch im selben Moment aktivierte Vilgefortz den Absauger und wurde mitsamt seines Schiffs nach Nilfgaard teleportiert. Obwohl er nicht in der magischen Kammer war, überlebte er den Absturz durch reines Glück. Zwar war Ciri in Cintra zurückgeblieben und war somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite, doch Emhyr setzte den Rest seines Plans dennoch in die Tat um. Im Zuge des zweiten Staatsstreichs eroberte er sein Kaiserreich zurück und belohnte jene, die ihm halfen und bestrafte die, die ihn verraten hatten; während er dem Astronomen Xarthisius als Dank einen Turm und Ausrüstung schenkte, ließ er den Zauberer Braathens am lebendigen Leib verbrennen. In den folgenden Jahren beschäftigte Emhyr sich mit dem Regieren und der Expansion seines Kaiserreichs. Seine Beziehung zu Vilgefortz kühlte in dieser Zeit merklich ab. Als Kaiser regierte Emhyr primär aus seiner Sommerresidenz, dem Palast Loc Grim. Er heiratete nie, hatte aber einige Mätressen – unter ihnen seine Favoritin Dervla Tryffin Broinne. Zwar hatten einige nilfgaardische Adelsfamilien Hoffnung, dass Emhyr ihre Töchter erwägen würde – wie die ehrgeizigen de Wett - doch Emhyr lehnte alle ab, da es nach wie vor sein Ziel war, die Kronprinzessin von Cintra, seine eigene Tochter Ciri, zu heiraten. Diese Chance bietet sich, als das Militär und die Aristokraten in Nilfgaard darauf drängen, einen Krieg gegen Cintra zu beginnen, das mittlerweile an die Nordgrenzen Nilfgaards grenzt. Offiziell ist der Grund, dem Volk Lebensraum zu bieten, doch Emhyrs wahres Ziel ist es, im Verlauf der Eroberung Ciri gefangen zu nehmen. Tatsächlich beginnt Emhyr im Jahr 1262 den Ersten Nördlichen Krieg, indem er seine Armeen Cintra überfallen lässt. Zwar fällt die Stadt an die Nilfgaarder, die das Reich daraufhin annektieren, doch obwohl er einen speziellen Soldaten, Cahir, beauftragt hat, Ciri zu fangen, kann diese in dem Chaos in Cintra entkommen. Nilfgaards Armeen preschen weiter vor, um auch die Nördlichen Königreiche zu erobern, doch Nilfgaard wird eine verheerende Niederlage zugefügt, als die Magier der Nördlichen Königreiche – angeführt von Vilgefortz – sich der kaiserlichen Armee auf der Anhöhe von Sodden entgegenstellen. Obwohl etliche Magier sterben, wird Nilfgaards Armee geschlagen und zum Rückzug gezwungen. Nilfgaard muss den Krieg aufgeben, spielt aber schon mit weiteren Eroberungsplänen. Nach der Niederlage bei Sodden wird in Nilfgaard von Emhyrs Geheimdiensten das Gerücht gestreut, dass Emhyr den Angriff nie geplant hatte und es das Werk einer Emhyr feindlich gesinnter Fraktion in der nilfgaardischen Regierung sei. Um dies zu untermauern, werden mindestens acht Marschälle hingerichtet und es kommt zu mehreren "Unfällen" und Versetzungen in den Ruhestand. Emhyr hat so fast den gesamten eigenen Führungskader eliminiert und bereitet sich stur auf einen weiteren Angriff der Nördlichen Königreiche vor. Da er nicht über die militärische Stärke verfügt, direkt anzugreifen, lässt er Geheimagenten und Spione Zwietracht säen um die Unzufriedenheit zu schüren. Darüberhinaus unterstützt Nilfgaard die Guerilla-Armeen der Elfen, die Scioa'tael, die in den Nördlichen Königreiche immer wieder Angriffe starten. Zweiter Nördlicher Krieg Tatsächlich können diese Handlungen die Nördlichen Königreiche destabilisieren. Im Zuge einer großen Verschwörung gegen den Norden wird Emhyr auch erneut von Vilgefortz kontaktiert, der ihm durch seinen Schüler Rience einen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Gemeinsam entwickeln Emhyr, sein Spionagechef Vattier de Rideaux und Vilgefortz den Plan, die Magier des Nordens im Zuge eines Zusammentreffens auf der Halbinsel Thanedd zu dezimieren. Da Emhyrs Tochter Ciri die Akademie Aretusa auf Thanedd besucht, bietet dies darüberhinaus die Chance, dem Mädchen endlich habhaft zu werden. Während Emhyr Vilgefortz und seinen Verbündeten den Schlag gegen die Zauberer überlässt, bereitet er sich gemeinsam mit dem Militär auf eine zweite Invasion des Nordens vor. Das Erbe der Elfen Während einer Beratung mit seinem Marschall und Stadthalter Menno Coehoorn in Cintra erfährt Emhyr im Jahr 1267, dass die Könige der Nördlichen Königreiche sich zu einer geheimen Besprechung im Schloss Hagge getroffen haben. Er befiehlt, dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Wissen zu den Zauberern der Nördlichen Königreiche durchsickern, damit diese davon ausgehen, dass die Könige ihre Zauberer-Berater nicht als gleichwertig betrachten. Emhyr fragt Coehoorn schließlich, ob dieser sich in Cintra bereits eingelebt hat und ob er die neue Provinz bereits liebgewonnen hat. Coehoorn antwortet, dass das Land trübsinnig ist, woraufhin Emhyr ihm verspricht, dass er eines Tages ein fröhlicheres Cintra erleben wird. Er behauptet aber auch, dass Coehoorn nicht lange Stadthalter von Cintra bleiben wird, da er in Dol Angra gebraucht wird um dort die jungen Offiziere zur Räson zu bringen und sicherzustellen, dass sie sich von den nördlichen Königen nicht provozieren lassen. Nachdem Emhyr berichtet wird, dass die Rebellion in der Provinz niedergeschlagen und der Anführer der Aufständischen Windhalm von Attre, gefangen genommen wurde, gibt Emhyr den Befehl, den Mann grausam und aufsehenerregend öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen, damit er als abschreckendes Beispiel dient. Er verrät, dass er keine Lust hat, selbst an der Hinrichtung teilzunehmen und befiehlt Coehoorn daher, an seiner Stelle und in seiner Position als Stadthalter von Cintra der Hinrichtung beizuwohnen und ihm später einen Bericht zu senden. Obwohl er bisher nichts von Rience gehört hat, der auf der Suche nach Ciri Geralt von Riva, der Ciri mittlerweile wie ein Vater ist, verfolgt, beschließt Emhyr, nicht auf dessen Bericht zu warten und befiehlt Coehoorn, stattdessen selbst Befehl an Rience zu schicken, dass dieser sich nicht lnger mit dem Hexer Geralt abgeben soll und stattdessen ein Attentat organisieren soll, welches den Hexer auslöscht. Die Zauberin Yennefer von Vengerberg, die als Ziehmutter Ciris fungiert soll er hingegen in Ruhe lassen, da sie wichtig für Vilgefortz' Pläne ist. Des Weiteren soll Rience nach gelungener Tat untertauchen und sich im Verborgenen halten. Nachdem Emhyr extra noch einmal hingewiesen hat, dass der Befehl chiffriert überbracht werden soll, wird er informiert, dass der Ritter Cahir herbeigebacht wurde, der seit seinem Scheitern in Cintra in Ungnade gefallen ist und im kaiserlichen Gefängnis gesteckt hat. Emhyr tritt in den Nebenraum und wendet sich Cahir zu. Er stellt klar, dass diesem für sein Versagen von vor zwei Jahren nicht vergeben wurde, dass er aber noch eine weitere Chance erhalten wird und dass seine Zukunft davon abhängig sein wird, ob er seinen neuen Befehl ausfüllt. Emhyr spricht, dass Cahir zwar gewisse Aussichten hat, der Hinrichtung zu entgehen, dass seine Chancen auf eine Begnadigung aber weitaus schlechter stehen und dass der Kaiser in jedem Fall weder vergeben noch vergessen wird. Cahir wird nun entsandt, um während des geplanten Angriffs in Thanedd ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, Ciri gefangen zu nehmen. Die Zeit der Verachtung Nachdem Nilfgaards Soldaten unter den Bannern von Lyrien und Aedirn ein Grenzfort in Dol Angra angreifen und zum Aufsand gegen Nilfgaard aufrufen, nutzt Emhyr dies als Vorwand, einen Gegenschlag ausführen und Nilfgaards Truppen in Lyrien und Aedirn einmarschieren. Lyrien wird von Nilfgaard erobert. Emhyr gibt den Befehl, in Rivien und Aedirn verbrannte Erde zu hinterlassen, befiehlt aber auch, wichtige Ressourcen und Vorräte wie Eisenhütten, Öfen und Gießereien abzubauen und abzutransportieren. Den Flüchtlingen, die nach Redanien oder Temerien fliehen wollen, setzten auf Emhyrs Befehl die Scoia'tael nach, um sie zu versklaven. Im Verlauf der Gefechte ergibt sich Verden, eine Küstenregion, sich Nilfgaard und König Ervyll schwört Emhyr die Lehnstreue, so dass Verden zu einer Provinz Nilfgaards wird und die Festungen an der Jaruga, die die Könige des Nordens bisher verwendet haben um zu verhindern, dass das nilfgaardische Heer übersetzt, nun auf Nilfgaards Seite stehen. Nach diesem Ereignis schickt Emhyr einen Gesandten nach Temerien um König Foltest ein Angebot zu machen; falls Temerien in Nilfgaards Eroberung von Aedirn nicht eingreift, wird Nilfgaard dafür Temerien verschonen. Zudem trifft er eine Abmachung mit König Henselt von Kaedwen, die dazu führt, dass Henselt die Schwäche Aedirns nuzt und die Provinz Ober-Aedirn erobert und Kaedwen einvereibt. Im Gegenzug greift er nicht die nilfgaardischen Truppen an, die durch Aedirn ziehen. Den Nichtangrifspakt mit Foltest bricht Nilfgaard schon zwei Wochen später und erobert Brugge und Sodden. Nachdem Vilgefortz wie erhofft bei der Zusammenkunft der Zauberer auf Thanedd zugeschlagen hat, erwartet Emhyr in Loc Grim, dass Ciri überbracht wird. Diese wird von einigen von Vilgefortz' Schergen an der Festung Nastrog abgeliefert, von wo aus sie auf Emhyrs Befehl nach Loc Grim gebracht wird und in die Obhut der Gräfin Liddertal, Stella Congreve,übergeben wird, ohne dass Emhyr sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Als Emhyr später den Hof zusammenruft um Ciri zu präsentieren, geht schnell das Gerücht herum, dass Emhyr sich mit Ciri zu verloben plant und dass er seine Lieblingsmätresse, Dervla, vom Hofe entfernt hat. Dies sorgt für allerlei Aufruhr , doch das Getratsche endet schnell, als Emhyr den Thronsaal betritt und auf seinem Thron Platz nimmt. Nachdem der Herold die Audienz eröffnet hat, lässt Emhyr Ciri hereinbringen und erkennt sofort, dass das Mädchen, dass den Raum betritt, nicht seine Tochter ist. Öffentlich lässt er dies aber nicht erkennen und spricht mit dem Mädchen vor ihm, als wäre sie Ciri - die der Öffentlichkeit nicht als Emhyrs Tochter, sondern als Prinzessin von Cintra bekannt ist. Er begrüßt sie in seinem Palast und verspricht ihr, dass er dafür kämpfen wird, dass sie in ihr Reich zurückkehren können wird um ihr rechtmäßiges Erbe anzunehmen. Er verkündet, dass Nilfgaard Ciri Obdach und Schutz gewähren wird und dass sie bis zum Kriegsende sein Gast in Darn Rowan sein wird. Nachdem die Audienz beendet ist, ruft Emhry seinen Seneschall Ceallach herbei und befiehlt ihm, Stefan Skellen und Vattier de Rideaux gemeinsam mit dem Astronomen Xarthisius zu einer Privataudienz einzuberufen. Als alle Männer eingetroffen sind, gibt Emhyr zuallererst Xarthisius den Befehl, den Aufenthaltsort der echten Ciri ausfindig zu machen, wobei er nicht verrät, dass es sich bei der gesuchten Person um Ciri handelt. Er verspricht dem Astronomen, ihm einige Haare der Person zu besorgen, damit dieser den Fundort besser eingrenzen kann, und gewährt ihm auch Zeit, damit er genau arbeitet. Erst nachdem Xarthisius gegangen ist, wendet Emhyr sich de Rideaux und Skellen zu und behauptet düster, dass Vilgefortz, Rience und Cahir ihm Ciri versprochen hatten. Obwohl den beiden Männern nicht klar ist, was los ist, befiehlt Emhyr, Rience und Cahir zu verhaften und zu foltern - ohne dabei Fragen zu stellen. Da Emhyr davon ausgeht, dass die echte Ciri sich in Gefangenschaft von Vilgefortz befindet, befiehlt er Skellen, eine Sondereinheit zu bilden und anzuführen, den untergetauchten Vilgefortz zu finden und für seinen Verrat zu töten und die echte Ciri sicher in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und nach Nilfgaard zu bringen. Erst jetzt offenbart er Vattier, Skellen und Ceallach, dass die Ciri, die ihm gebracht wurde, nicht die echte Ciri ist - was er unter Androhung der Todesstrafe zu einem Staatsgeheimnis erklärt - und dass Vilgefortz wohl dachte, er könnte Emhyr täuschen. Emhyr behauptet kalt, dass er Ciri unter allen Umständen wiedererkennen würde und ignoriert Ceallachs verzweifeltes Flehen, seinen Sohn Cahir zu verschonen, mit der Begründung, dass er den Verrätern nicht verzeihen wird, dass sie versuchten, ihn zu täuschen. Der Schwalbenturm Aufgrund seiner Verlobung mit der falschen Cirilla lässt Emhyr traditionsgemäß eine landesweite Amnestie in Nilfgaard und allen Provinzen verkünden. Nachdem Cahir nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht gefunden wurde, tut Emhyr seinen Unmut in einem Gespräch mit Vattier de Rideaux kund und erinnert ihn daran, wie viele Geldmittel er in Nilfgaards Spionagenetzwerk steckt. Verärgert kündigt er an, dass er im nächsten Treffen des Rats durchaus geneigt sein wird, dem Geheimdienst die Mittel zu kürzen. Sie kommen schließlich auch auf Cirilla zu sprechen und Vattier empfiehlt Emhyr, das Mädchen m Darn Rowan zu heiraten - obwohl es die falsche Cirilla ist. Vattier argumentiert, dass es irrelevant ist, ob es sich wirklich um Ciri handelt, da niemand die Wahrheit kennt und man sie austauschen kann, sobald die echte Ciri gefunden ist. Emhyr ist entgeistert und rät Vattier, besser die echte Ciri zu finden - und auch Vilgefortz und Cahir. Sie besprechen Vilgefortz und kommen schließlich auch auf Stefan Skellen zu sprechen, der noch immer in Geso verweilt, obwohl Xarthisius sich - soweit Emhr und Vattier wissen - bezüglich dieses Orts geirrt haben soll. Vattier gibt Emhyr gegenüber zu, dass Skellens momentane Handlungen und Absichten nicht ganz klar sind. Vattier erklärt Emhyr, dass Skellen die Einheit, die ihm zu gründen befohlen wurde, in Fort Rocayne zusammenzieht und dass er zudem einen Auftragsmörder angeheuert hat um eine Banditenbande zu töten. In den folgenden Monaten werden weitere Kriegsoffensiven gen Norden aufgrund des Winters vorerst unterbunden. Emhyr plant allerdings eine massive Frühjahrsoffensive nie dagewesenen Ausmaßes gegen Temerien, will aber auch Kaedwen angreifen. Als einige Zeit später Skellen und seine gesamte Abteilung von der Bildfläche verschwinden, macht Emhyr Vattier de Rideaux am Hofe öffentlich zur Schnecke. Die Dame vom See Emhyr sucht die Gräfin Stella Congreve kurz vor seiner Rückkehr in den Norden auf. Im Gespräch mit der Gräfin erwähnt er kurz, dass er zur Offensive in den Norden zurückkehren wird und noch nicht weiß, was aus der falschen Ciri werden wird. Insbesondere da Vattier de Rideaux einer gegen Emhyr gerichteten Verschwörung innerhalb Nilfgaards auf die Spur gekommen ist, behauptet Emhyr, dass die Staatsräson ihn je nach Ausgang der Situation zu verschiedenen Handlungen gegenüber des Mädchens zwingen könnte. Emhyr befiehlt schließlich dem Mädchen selbst, zu ihnen zu treten. Er bittet die Gräfin, zu gehen und erkundigt sich dann, ob das Mädchen irgendwelche Beschwerden oder Bitten hat. Währenddessen überlegt er, was mit der Doppelgängerin geschehen soll, wenn ihm die echte Ciri gebracht wird. Als er das Mädchen nach ihrem echten Namen fragt, behauptet sie, Ciri zu sein, doch als Emhyr mit Nachdruck fragt, wird sie verzweifelter. Schließlich behauptet Emhyr verärgert, dass sie es dabei belassen werden, versichert ihr jedoch, dass er mit ihrer Entführung nichts am Hut hatte und den Befehl nicht dazu erteilt hat, sondern dass er betrogen wurde. Danach ärgert er sich, das Gespräch nicht früher beendet zu haben, als er noch kaiserlich gewirkt hat. Er reißt ich wieder zusammen und behauptet, dass das Mädchen ihn bitten soll, worum es will, und dass er den Wunsch erfüllen wird; dadurch will er sich für die Entführung revanchieren. Das Mädchen bittet ihn, in Darn Rowan bei Stella bleiben zu dürfen, was Emhyr gewährt. Das Ende von Nilfgaards Eroberung im Norden wird schließlich bei Brenna besiegelt. Dort führen die vereinten Armeen der Nördlichen Königreiche Nilfgard eine verheerende Niederlage zu. Nach der Niederlage in der Schlacht von Brenna, in der Nilfgaard vierundvierzigtausend Soldaten verliert, wird Nilfgaard eine Niederlage nach der anderen eingebracht und die Truppen werden immer weiter in den Süden getrieben, während der Norden erstarkt. Zur selben Zeit führt Emhyr selbst eine bewaffnete Einheit der Armee Nilfgaards durch Ebbing zur Zitadelle Stygga. Dort hat sich in der Zwischenzeit ein brutaler Kampf abgespielt, in dem der Hexer Geralt mit Verbündeten angegriffen hat, um Ciri und Yennefer aus der Gefangenschaft durch Vilgefortz zu befreien. Vilgefortz, dem sich Skellen und seine Verschwörer angeschlossen haben, wurde im Kampf von Geralt getötet. Emhyr und seine Truppen kommen grade rechtzeitig, um Stefan Skellen und seine verbliebenen Söldner zu verhaften, woraufhin Emhyr sich dem siegreichen Hexer Geralt zuwendet. Er fragt nach Cahir, der sich Geralt angeschlossen hatte, doch Geralt entgegnet, dass dieser tot ist. Daraufhin fordert Emhyr Vattier de Rideaux auf, ein ruhiges Zimmer zu finden, in dem er mit Geralt sprechen kann. Erst dort nimmt Emhyr seinen Helm ab, so dass Geralt ihn als Duny erkennt. Emhyr erklärt, dass es ihn selbst überrascht hat, da selbst Leute aus Cintra, die ihn später als Kaiser gesehen haben, ihn nicht as Duny erkannt haben und er seine Art, sich zu geben, auch völlig verändert hat. Nachdem der geschwächte Geralt sich auf Emhyrs Geheiß hin gesetzt hat, dankt der Kaiser ihm dafür, seine Tochter gerettet zu haben. Er kündigt an, dass Ciri nach Nilfgaard reisen und zu einem angemessenenen Zeitpunkt Kaiserin werden wird um mit ihm einen Sohn zu zeugen der das Ältere Blut hat und die Welt vor der Vernichtung bewahren wird, Er erklärt, dass Ciri selbstverständlich nie erfahren wird, dass er ihr Vater ist. Als Geralt beginnt, zu spekulieren, dass Vilgefortz derjenige war, der Emhyr einst als Verwunschenen Igel nach Cintra geschickt hat, behauptet Emhyr, dass er Geralt nicht hergebeten hat, um ihm seine Lebensgeschichte zu offenbaren oder sich vor ihm zu entschuldigen. Er behauptet, vor Geralt keinerlei Schulden zu haben und dass er ihm lediglich versichern wird, dass Ciri kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Geralt wirft ihm jedoch vor, seinen Schwur als Prinz und seinen Vertrag gebrochen zu haben und dass er Ciri stehlen wollte, bevor Geralt kommen konnte. Emhyr erwidert kalt, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, und verrät Geralt von den wahren Geschehnissen damals in Cintra, seinem Bündnis mit Vilgefortz und wie Pavetta ums Leben kam. Nachdem Emhyr seine Geschichte beendet hat, erkennt Geralt müde, dass Emhyr ihn als Mitwisser nicht am Leben lassen kann. Er nimmt dies entmutigt hin, behauptet aber, dass Emhyr Yennefer am Leben lassen kann, da sie das Geheimnis nicht kennt. Emhyr verneint dies jedoch, da Yennefer Rache für Geralt nehmen wollen wird. Geralt bittet lediglich darum, sich von Ciri und Yennefer verabschieden zu können, was Emhyr ihm gewährt. Emhyr - der mittlerweile erkannt hat, Geralt doch etwas schuldig zu sein - macht zudem den Vorschlag, dass Geralt nicht brutal getötet werden muss, sondern stattdessen gemeinsam mit Yennefer ein heißes Bad nimmt und sich die Adern öffnet um schmerzlos und friedlich zu sterben. Yennefer und Geralt willigen ein. Während der Verabschiedung ist Ciri außer sich. Sie behauptet, vor Emhyrs versammeltem Heer, dass sie weiß, was er mit ihr vorhat und dass sie ihm die Kehle durchbeißen wird, sobald er eingeschlafen ist. Nachdem die drei sich verabschiedet haben, begleitet Emhyr Geralt und Yennefer bis zum Bad, wo er Abschied nimmt. Er behauptet, dass sie sich nicht zu beeilen brauchen, dass er jedoch Leute zurücklassen wird und sie nach dem Leutnant rufen sollen, wenn se bereit sind, damit dieser ihnen ein Messer bringt. Während die Gruppe nun zurück nach Nilfgaard reitet, bricht Ciri schließlich in Tränen aus, so dass Emhyr die Truppe anhalten lässt. Er blickt Ciri lange an, behauptet dann wehmütig, dass es wohl die Vorherbestimmung ist und lässt sie zurück. Mit seinen Truppen reitet er weiter. Zurück in Nilfgaard beschließt Emhyr, die falsche Ciri nicht zu ermorden, sondern sie als Ciri zu heiraten. Kategorie:Biographie